Meowth the Critic
by The Art Wizard
Summary: Meowth is a fanfic critic now. Mostly because all the other Pokemon are doing it. Will he be as successful as they are? I doubt it. But, what the heck! It's worth a shot. [CANCELLED]
1. Introduction

Meowth the Critic

Chapter One: Introduction

As the Art Wizard was in his study, writing the next chapter in one of his stories, he heard a loud knock on his door. At first, he did nothing and keep on writing until the knocking continued. "Oh, for crying out loud!" He finally said as he arose from his chair and grabbed his magic staff. He leaves his room and descends from the stairs of his tower as he finally reaches the door. "I swear, if it's those pesky Mormons again…"

He opens the door to find a short, cream-colored cat with a shining gold charm embedded in his forehead. He had a friendly but mischievous smile along his face as he looked up at the Wizard and had a couple bags of luggage sitting next to him. Wizard looked to the left and right of the doorway to make sure this creature was by himself. He looks back down. "Is this a joke?" he asked.

The smiled inverted on the cat's face. He griped, "Whut do ya mean, 'Is dis a joke'? You know who I am?"

Wizard answered, "Of course I do! You're a Meowth; the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Pokémon number fifty-two. You're one-foot-four, nine-point-three pounds, you're a member of the 'Field' Egg Group, you're attracted to round and shiny objects and known to roam around the city streets at night to gather lost coins."

"…well, yeah." The Meowth admitted, kind of weirded out at the fact that this much about his species, "But, I am _the_ Meowth! From Team Rocket!"

Wizard cocked his brow, "And?"

"'And' whut?" Meowth said a little annoyed.

"And what does that have to do with you being here with these bags?"

Meowth smiled again, "Well, quick question: You ehuh hoid of dis guy called, 'Keldeo the Critic'?"

Wizard nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, have ya noticed that all dese oduh Pokémon are getting' inta duh reviewin' biznuss?"

Wizard thought about it. "I've seen a couple…" he confessed.

"So, I was thinkin', maybe, just maybe, I could capitalize off dis craze?"

Wizard had to ask, "What do you want me to do about that?"

"I want ya ta help me!" Meowth said. "I got duh equipment and ev'rythin'. Dat's whut duh bags are for."

"But why me?" Wizard asked.

Meowth answered, "Well, no offence, but you could use duh help. I mean, duh only story dat's getting' ya any attention is dat Smash fanfic. Don't get me wrong! It's definitely a good read. But you could maybe try writin' somethin' dat people are willin' ta read."

Wizard frowned bitterly as Meowth continued, "Reminbuh dat fanfic ya wrote about Lucario having a little twoip of his own and he does stupid kiddie stuff? Dat one guy asked ya in da comments when you was gonna write more of the Smash story. Ya know no one likes it when ya fans start doin' dat!"

The Art Wizard's face was turning red. Meowth kept talking, "So maybe havin' me will make ya more recognition. As well as make me more popular. It'll be a win-win for duh both of us!"

He felt the tip of Wizard's magic staff poke him in the face where his nose should be. "Watch-Your-Mouth-Cat!"

"Hey, hey! Easy with dat thing, buddy!" he said nervously, gently moving the staff away from his face. "I was just statin' my opinion. No need to get upset."

"Meowth, I have yet to be upset." The Art Wizard corrected, "You'll know when I'm ever upset."

Meowth gulped at that, "Well, do ya still wanna do it?"

"Hmm…" Wizard thought, "Well, I'll probably only do this as side events while I work on Nintendo World, but I don't see why I shouldn't do it."

"You'll do it?" Beamed Meowth.

Wizard replied, "Sure. I mean, you said it yourself, I need the help. Just one problem: I don't know of any fanfictions we could review."

"Ah, just ask ya fans for suggestions." Meowth said, "It's what ya noimally do instead of takin' mattuh inta ya own hands. Like dose polls ya keep makin' and nobody evuh votes on 'em, so ya den gotta do it yaself—"

The staff pokes his face again. "I'm telling you! Watch it!" the Wizard says.

"Sorry." Meowth apprehensively apologizes.

* * *

**So, yeah. This happened.**

**And as Meowth said, this is the part where I start bugging you to give me ideas and such. Now, Meowth asked me to lay down a couple of ground rules:**

**1\. All fanfictions must be VG and/or Cartoon/Anime related. (I don't know why, he just said that's how everyone else is doing it.)**

**2\. All fanfictions must be age appropriate. Some grown-up scenarios, etc, is fine.**

**3\. Actual VGs, Cartoons and Anime can be reviewed as well.  
**

**4\. Don't forget rules one, two and three.**

**Keep in mind, however, that these rule are not enforced as there can be acceptations to the rule. But understand that this will apply only to a few cases; so don't go overboard with those kinds of requests.**

**And that about does it. If you know of any stories for Meowth to review, leave it in the comments and give a link to it. I hope to see you all again real soon!**

**'Hey, Wizard, ya outta milk!'**

**Meowth, shut up. I'm still recording thi-**


	2. Fanfiction Review: 'Party All Night'

**DISCLAMER: Meowth is property of Nintendo, Game Freak and The Pokemon Company. Aqua Teen Hunger Force is owned by Cartoon Network and Williams Street.**

**The Fanfiction being reviewed will be italicized.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Fanfiction Review: 'Party All Night' By King Bizzaro

Meowth tinkered with the camcorder as it, unbeknownst to him, recorded his actions; as well as a not so pleasant extreme closeup of his face. "Is dis thin' on yet?" he asked.

"For the umpteenth time, Meowth: Yes!" came the impatient voice of the Art Wizard.

"A'ight!" the Cat Pokémon said, "Just makin' sure." He moves to the chair behind him and sit down. "Now, let's get to reviewing!"

The Art Wizard walks away, "Yeah, you do that. I'll be in my study working on a new spell and thinking of the next chapter of NW."

"Ya don't wanna join me?" Meowth asked.

"No!" Wizard simply put and closed the door behind him.

Meowth looked back at his camera, "What a prick! Ahem! Wut'up? It's Meowth! And dis is my foist evuh review! So, we're gonna start with a good one, Ladies and Gents. Dis fanfic is about my all-time favorite adult cartoon: Aqua Teen Hunguh Force! It's called 'Pah-ty all night' by King Bizarro.

"Da summery says, 'Shake throws a wild pah-ty with all of da Aqua Teens' past villains while Flylock is away. Let da Chaos begin'. Knowin' Shake, he would do som'm' like dat! You can see by da summery dis is real promisin'. And if you're an ATHF fan like me, den dis is fa you. Go check his page out! Or her page. I don't know what dis guy is; let's just read."

* * *

_(cut to the lab of Dr. Weird)_

_Dr. Weird: Gentlemen! Behold! My new Frisbee!_

_Steve: Alright! Toss it this way! I love Frisbee!_

_(tosses the disc, which flies and cuts off Steve's head)_

_Dr. Weird: Yeah, this is fun!_

_(Frisbee flies over and cuts off the Dr.'s head)_

* * *

Meowth thinks at what he read. "Hmm, okay. Dat was pretty good. In da foist two seasons, da show would start with dese two goons, Doctuh Weird and his assistant Steve. And dey always do very, well, weird things.

"An example is dat one episode where Dr. Weird filled himself up with barbeque sauce." He pauses. "Dat actually happened in da show."

* * *

_**Opening Credits**_

* * *

"Dat's it?" Meowth asked, "Ya not gonna show us da lyric or not'n'?" He huffs, "Well fine den. I guess I'll sing it myself!"

Meowth hooks up a karaoke machine and the ATHF instrumental plays as he sings the words.

**My name is… **

**Shake Zula, da mike rulah, da old schoolah **

**Ya wanna trip, I'll bring it to ya **

**Frylock and I'm on top **

**Rock ya lika a cop **

**Meatwad ya up next **

**With ya knock-knock **

**Meatwad make da money, see **

**Meatwad get da honies, G **

**Drivin' in my car, livin' like- **

KEROO!

Meowth jumped out of his skin when a bolt of powerful magic destroyed the karaoke machine.

"Keep it down!" shouted the Art Wizard. "It's hard to study with your weak rap game! Besides, shouldn't you be reviewing something?" He then leaves the room.

Meowth starts coming down and grunts, "Douchebag."

* * *

_(cut to Frylock hovering into the living room with a suitcase)_

_Frylock: Alright, I'm just about ready to go. But first, I need to make sure you remember what to do while I'm gone._

_(turns to Master Shake)_

_Shake: Right. That's drink all the beer we have and let Meatwad play with the power tools._

_Frylock: NO! You make sure Meatwad stays away from the tools and you act like a true adult for once._

_Shake: Frylock please. I think I can handle this. I mean you'll be gone for like 15 minutes at the grocery store._

_Frylock: 3 days at the Scientist convention, damn it. I told you. Maybe I shouldn't go._

_Shake: NO! GO! Have fun at your nerd thing, ok. You deserve it for all you have done for us._

_(tries to push Frylock out the door)_

* * *

The endless cackling of the Scratch Cat Pokémon chimed in the room. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! D-D-Dat's exactly how it would go down! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ! " He wipes the tears of laughter from his face. "Okay. Ho-o-okay. I'm good. Did I mention dat Shake is my favorite character evuh? He makes me laugh so hard!"

* * *

_Frylock: OK then. But one more thing Shake._

_Shake: GOD! Why are you still here? JUST GO!_

_Frylock: OK, but...NO PARTIES WHILE I'M GONE! I WANT THE HOUSE IN ONE PIECE WHEN I GET BACK!_

_Shake: No parties. I promise._

_(Frylock leaves and Shake shuts the door behind him)_

* * *

Meowth quietly smiles and asks, "So, when does he break the promise?" Comic-Sans text pop up and read, IMMIDIATELY. "Thought so."

* * *

_Shake: OK then. Now to call my girlfriend and get the party set up._

_(Meatwad rolls in the room)_

_Meatwad: But Frylock just said no parties. I hear things with my ears._

_Shake: Everything Frylock says is always the opposite of what they mean, I keep telling you that. Besides, don't you want to see your aunt Sparkle again?_

_Meatwad: Well...Okey dokey._

_(Shake calls his girlfriend, Sparkle)_

* * *

"Since when did Shake get a goilfriend?" Meowth skeptically asked. "For anyone who hasn't seen da show, a recurrin' joke is dat Shake is awful with da dames. Is dis one of dose characters da author creates just for da story? What are dey called? O.C.s?"

"HALT!"

In a puff of smoke and another frightened scream and a thud on the floor from Meowth, the conjuror of the tower appeared. "I'm so sick and tired of everyone misrepresenting this!" He then summoned a chart that read 'Original Character' and 'Fan Character'. "I will put an end to this chaos!"

Meowth stumbled back to his feet. "Chaos?" he asked confused, "What chaos?"

"Behold the Original Character!" Wizard points to the side of the chart that had the word 'Original Character' on the top. It shows a picture of Meowth. "An O.C. is a character that exists in its own universe without the context of another known fiction world." He now points to the 'Fan Character'. It shows a picture of another Meowth wearing a nametag that says, 'Hi My Name Is Wilson'. "And an F.C. is a character that exists to live in a fictional world that already exists and is typically a creature that exists in that universe. It may be creative and unique, but it's in no way original in the sense of the former example."

The Art Wizard huffs in his speech. "Are ya done?" Asked Meowth.

"Yeah." And with a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

* * *

_Shake: Yo Sparkle. Its your suntan superman! The party is on tomorrow night! Be here to set up tomorrow afternoon. Great, see you then._

_Meatwad: So, I get to come, right?_

_Shake: ...I think I'll go swimming._

* * *

Meowth smiled again, "Oh yeah! I'd probably do da same thing with someone like James or maybe Jessie."

* * *

_(he heads to Carl's pool)_

_Shake: Hey, what is up Carl?_

_Carl: My temper, that's what. Now get _

"Oh-ho Carl!" A bigger smile grew on his face. "If Mastuh Shake is my favorite character evuh, den Carl is definitely da second! He's everything I what ta be when I grow old and livin' by myself. Just chillin' in my house and takin' no shiz from nobody!" He stands up. "I wouldn't let nobody mess with me."

* * *

Cut away to Maury saying, "The lie detector determined that was a lie."

* * *

_Shake: OK, but your coming to the Party tomorrow, right?_

_Carl: No, now get the FK out of my pool._

_Shake: But there will be ladies far as the eye can see_

_Carl: Well, since you put it that way, Hell yeah I'll come._

_Shake: Great! Be there or be queer! Bring some friends if you have any._

* * *

"Well, dat was effoitless." Meowth stated. "Just mention dames and he's in…of course, I'm not dat hard to persuade eithuh when it comes ta females, but come on Carl, You're bettuh den dat."

* * *

(_the next day, Shake calls some others and invites them to the party. A knock is heard at the door)_

_Shake: Hold on Skeet, that must be my bitch._

_(Shake opens the door to a girl with long blond hair, dressed in a tight red dress and about double D sized breast. She does not seem to be too smart)_

* * *

Meowth grinned disturbingly, "I think I like dis OC."

"F.C.!" The Art Wizard's voice thundered from his study.

Meowth annoyingly rolled his eyes, "Whatevuh."

* * *

_Shake: Sparkle. My lingerie model girlfriend. Come on in and later come on me!_

_Sparkle: So who is coming to da party later?_

_Shake: I invited anyone who happens to be anyone. Yeah, I invited Carl, those Frat aliens from space, Happy time Harry, Wisdom cube, that mummy we found, and it isn't a party without Ignigknot and Err._

_Meatwad: But all of those people hate us...I think._

_Sparkle: Relax sweetheart, nothing could go wrong with Shake around._

_Shake: Its true. Your talking to royalty. I'm totally a king. The king of partying, The king of greatness, the king of courage, the king of awesomeness, and the king of sex. I'm a king to end all kings. Long live the king!_

_Meatwad: When Frylock gets back, you'll be the king of dead people._

_Sparkle: That is adorable. You made a cute joke._

_Shake: You are such a annoying little bugger. Now you will pay for your stupidity._

_Meatwad: No, I don't care what you do. I stick by my standards. Unless of course, I can come to this party of yours._

_Shake: Well, you did make my queen laugh and you stick by your standards, even after the king threatened you. You shall be rewarded._

_Meatwad: You ain't no king!_

_Shake: Yes I am, and I'll prove it with your reward. For your bravery, I'm going to Canonize you!_

_(Shake is outside with a cannon. Meatwad is seen inside)_

_Shake: FIRE THIS MOTHER FK!_

_(Meatwad is launched in the air)_

_Meatwad: Wow! You are a king of kiiiiinnnnnggggssss!_

_(flies off to another part of town)_

_Shake: Now then, ITS PARTAY TIME!_

* * *

The Scratch Cat Pokémon gently grinned again. "So, when does he get in trouble?" he asked. The same text displayed the words 'FIVE MINUTES'. "Yeah, I had a feelin'."

* * *

_(that guy that says random stuff sometimes on the show can be heard off the screen)_

_Narrator: Damn Shake! Why you'd go and launch Meatwad like that? Oh well, time to party, boy-o!_

* * *

"Okay. Dis guy knows what his doin'! You see, in da foist season, dere was a 'narratuh' who would show up every now an' den an' he'd rap about what just happened." Meowth scratches his head, "But if dis is supposed ta be season one, den why is dere so many f-bombs bein' dropped? Season one isn't known ta have a lot a cussin'."

* * *

_(Later in the evening, Shake is seen in his living room with other people that were once on the show)_

_Shake: Carl, you made it!_

_Carl: Where are the chicks? Show them to me NOW!_

* * *

Meowth raised his paws defensively, "Okay dere, Carl. Calm ya ass down."

* * *

_Shake: Walk this way my good man._

_(Shake walks up to the mummy)_

* * *

"Wait! Stop!" Meowth could barely contain his amusement, "Is he gonna show Carl all da guys? Oh, dis I gotta see!"

* * *

_Shake: How has the undead life been?_

_Mummy: Where beer?_

_Shake: I don't want to show you. Loser! Ha ha!_

_Mummy: CURSE!_

_Shake: Oh right! The curse thing. Beer is over there my dead friend._

_(DP, one of the frat aliens walks up to Shake)_

_DP: Hey, you want to dance hot stuff? My dad is super rich, because my dad owns a dealership and I-_

_Shake: You are drunk again you idiot! Ha ha ha! Oh man, you are so funny! I made the right choice inviting you._

_DP: So, you wanna dance._

_Shake: No(snickersbut I(snickers again) bet she does._

_(points to Major Shake, a badly melted clone of Shake)_

_Major Shake: Yeah, uhhh, No I don't, and I'm no woman. Hey, what is up with her?_

_(points to Sparkle, who is wearing lingerie and is dancing for money on the kitchen table)_

_Shake: That is normal for my queen._

* * *

Meowth came to realize, "Oh! Shake's goilfriend is actually a strippuh." He lays back and puts his paws behind his head. "Can't say I blame him. Poisonally, I dated a handful of 'poifetionals' in da past. Heh heh heh heh."

* * *

Play audio of Gabriel Gundacker singing, "I'm an adult virgin."

* * *

_(walks up to Happy time Harry)_

_Harry: Hey you, cup, you see those toothpicks up there? Can you hand me one so I can stab myself and end this suffering already?_

_Shake: No, that is for food only I'm afraid._

_Harry: I said give me a damn toothpick!_

_(points his knife hand at Shake. He reluctantly hands a toothpick to Harry)_

_Harry: Well, OK then...Um...Thanks._

* * *

"Uh, you'd have ta see da show to get dat joke…"

* * *

_(A spaceship that looks like it is from some type of video game lands outside. 2 strange creatures pop out)_

_Ignigknot: Bring forth your hot earth women to us!_

_Err: Yeah, and let us drink your beer! BECAUSE IT IS FREE!_

* * *

"Oh-ho, da Mooninites! Dese guys are da Timon and Pumbaa of dis show!" Meowth couldn't be any happier. "Ignigknot is a big, green pixel monstuh dat flips people off. And Err is dis little, pink pixel monstuh dat shouts at people. Let's see how dis goes."

* * *

_Shake: Hey guys. Fashionably late I see. Very cool._

_Ignigknot: Yes, which is why we are always late to parties because we are so cool. Also because moon fashion is so much cooler than your earthly fashion._

_Err: In fact, it bores us to death! Now give us some beer!_

_Shake: Over there fellas._

_Err: It sure as hell better be._

* * *

"Just what I thought would happen."

* * *

_(Outside the house, a giant robotic rabbit comes stomping down the street)_

_Shake: Hello? Whoa!_

_Rabbot: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday,..._

_Shake: Yeah, sorry buddy. You are too big for this party. SCRAM! NOW!_

_Rabbot: 1,2,3,4,5..._

_Shake: Tell you what. You can party next door. Just keep it down._

_Rabbot: 6,7,8,9,0_

_Shake: Whatever._

_(the Rabbot stomps on Carl's house, crushing it, and starts to dance)_

* * *

Meowth shrugged, "Again, Anothuh joke dat only da hardcore fans would get. It stinks 'cause I wanna explain it ta ya. But it's wonna dose things ya gotta see yaself ta unduhstand it."

* * *

_(Back inside,)_

_Sparkle: This is the best party I've ever been to! And I have been to a lot, I mean a lot, a whole lot, lots and lots, and lots. I mean a whole lot, a...lot, a lot, a whole...lot! of parties._

* * *

Cut to Plankton from _Spongebob Squarepants_ shouting, "ALRIGHT I GET IT!"

* * *

_Shake: And we are just starting to party, baby. Now lets turn up the jams! This party don't stop for nothing!_

_(morning comes and the Aqua teen's house is a gigantic wreck. And that is putting it lightly)_

_Carl: I guess we partied a little...TOO hard._

_Shake: Relax. We have plenty of time. I mean, who knows when Frylock will be back._

_Frylock: RIGHT NOW!_

_(Shake turns around and to his horror, Frylock and Meatwad were back)_

* * *

Meowth pulls out a watch and checks it. "Wow." He said, "You're right! Five minutes exactly."

* * *

_Ignigknot: Well well, who invited you losers?_

_(Frylock shoots a eye beam at Ignigknot)_

_Ignigknot: SHIP COME IN! HURRY ERR!_

_(they leave in their ship as fast as possible, and everyone else runs away except for Shake)_

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The Cat Pokémon laughed so hard he fell out of his chair. "Oh ho ho ho ho! Dose guys always get me." He relaxes. "One of da best jokes in dis show is dat even though da Mooninites act all rough and tough, once Flylock fires his lasuh beam eyes dey fly away home to da Moon. Watta buncha wusses."

* * *

Cut to Homer Simpson saying, "It take one to know one!"

* * *

"Okay, who's in charge of da cutaways?" Said Meowth, getting notedly irritated.

The Art Wizard called out from the other room, "Guilty!"

Meowth groaned, "Should'uh known." The Cat looks back at the camera, "A'ight, we need ta wrap dis up so let's read da rest 'til da end."

* * *

_Frylock: I have 2 questions for you Shake. WHY AND HOW! I SAID NO PARTIES!_

_Shake: One, what party? Two, why are you back here now? You said 3 days!_

_(suddenly, Meatwad raises a hand and waves)_

_Meatwad: Hello, king of dead people._

_Shake: YOU! THIS TIME I'LL CANONIZE YOU TILL THE DAY YOU DIE!_

_Frylock: He landed where I was at the Scientist Convention and told me everything. Now then, prepare to pay for your stupidity!_

_(Shake runs away from Frylock and grabs some balloons from a balloon vendor who happened to be walking by. Soon, Shake had hundreds of balloons in his hands)_

_Shake: You can't kill what you can't catch! So long suckers!_

_(he starts to float away and laughs insanely. Frylock tries to zap him, but he is to high)_

_Shake: I'M FREE! I'M FREE! I'M... HOLY CRAP! NO!_

_(Shake is very high in the sky when the balloons start to fly out of his grip. Soon, they all fly away)_

_Shake: BULLST! AHHHH-_

_(After the balloons were gone, Shake starts to fall, but only briefly, as then he explodes for no reason whatsoever)_

_(cut to credits)_

* * *

Meowth looked puzzled, "Well, dat was a weird way ta end a story. Even for da Aqua Teens dat was weird, and dis show has some weird endings." He smiles and concludes. "But anyways, dis was awesome ta read! If you're a hardcore ATHF fan like me, den you're gonna love all da eastuh eggs and runnin' joke through-out. Dere's so much attention put inta dis and everyone was in character from beginnin' ta end. Although I'm not too thrilled with Shake's goilfriend, she was written well enough ta fit in dere universe, which is nice ta see."

"And so…" he finishes, "I'm ratin' dis fanfiction an 9 outta 10. It's a great enough read for any ATHF fan ta enjoy! And dat 'bout sums up dis review." He gets out from his chair, "Now if ya excuse me, I have ta talk ta a certain sorceruh about some cutaways I don't approve of. I'm Meowth and I'm signin' off!"

* * *

**Alright, Meowth! I'll stop picking on you with the cutaways!**

**"Good. Now don't let it happen again!"**

**Okay. With that out of the way, personally, I liked the Fanfiction as well. It kept the heart and soul of the TV show without taking too many risks. King Bizzaro knows his or her stuff.**

**And that's really it. Meowth and I will see you all next time with the next review! See ya!**

**...Golly, I need to get Meowth out of here.**


	3. Cartoon Review: 'Primal' Episode One

**DISCLAMER: Meowth is property of Nintendo, Game Freak and The Pokemon Company. Primal is created by Genndy Tartakovsky.  
**

* * *

Chapter Three: Cartoon Review: Genndy Tartakovsky's 'Primal' (Episode 1)

"Holy crap!" Stated Meowth in his chair. "I just saw three episodes of da greatest cahtoon I've seen in a long time! It's called, 'Primal' and it airs on Adult Swim. Best of all, it's made by da same guy who made 'Samurai Jack'! Da heck's his name? Jenny Torvsky? Gen Torshy?"

"Genndy Tartakovsky!" Said the Art Wizard off screen.

Meowth responded, "Thanks. Now Let's review!"

"Da cahtoon begins with the caveman named Spear fishin' and walkin' back home to da wife and kids."

* * *

Cut to Fred Flintstone saying, "Yabba Dabba Doo!"

* * *

"Oh no! Dere's no 'Yabba Dabba Doo' here. In fact, dere's no talkin' in dis cahtoon at all!" Meowth explained, "Genndy said in an intahview dat what fans really loved about Samurai Jack were da part dat had no talkin' in it! Ya know, da scenes da show radda den tell ya what's happenin'. So, he made dis show ta see if, in his woids, 'get away with that'. Let's see if he can!

"As Spear walks on home, he hears da screamin' of his family bein' attacked! He rushes to da scene, but it was too late: his whole family was eaten alive by dinosaurs! Enraged, he attacks dem, but dey retreat as da big dino, I think it was da parent, called dem back.

"In da next scene, Spear begins contemplatin' suicide‽‽" Meowth jumps a bit in shock. "I swear ta ya! He quite literally climbs a cliff and stands on da edge as if his was gonna walk off it!"

* * *

Cut to Bender from Futurama shouting, "Do a flip!"

* * *

"He instead stops himself from welcomin' da sweet embrace of death. And he den decides, aftuh acceptin' da his family's in a bettuh place, he must move on with his life." Meowth sniffs and wipes tears from his eyes.

"Meowth!" The Art Wizard cried out, "Are you crying?"

"No!" he replied, fighting back the sobs, "You're cryin'!"

The Art Wizard called back. "No. I'm obviously not crying, Meowth."

"Shuddup!"

"So, we see Spear again fishin' when he finds a dinosaur catchin' fish and walkin' away. Thinkin' it's da same dinuh dat killed his family, he goes after to find dat it's a moduh dina named Fang, rearin' her lil dinolings.

"Da dinuhs dat _did_ kill Spear's family den showed up and started attackin' Fang's nest. Spear, who's now found the dinuhs dat ate his family, goes completely buhzoik on dem! I'm tellin' ya: he takes a rock and breaks one of da dinuh's ankles. An' aftuh dat, Fang bites off da othuh's snout clean off its face! Talk about ruthless!

* * *

The sound of Shao Khan's voice from Mortal Kombat says, "FATALITY!"

* * *

"Aftuh killin' duh bad dinosaurs, Spear momentarily befriends Fang's twoips until duh big dinuh shows up. During duh fight, the big dinuh gobbles up Fangs helpless kids. Enraged, Fang, with duh help of Spear, killed dat fat sonuvabich! But Fang, unduhstandably is sad at duh loss of her kids.

"After Spear went on his way, Fang caught up ta him and was practically beggin' him ta join. I'm guessin' it ain't easy survivin' all by yaself. But dey soon teamed up and…

"Dat's it! Da episode just ends dere. But, whutevuh! Dis show was awesome! Like, holy crap was dis somethin' we was missin'! Genndy an' his crew did a kick-ass job with dis! An' dis was just da foist episode too. I might review da rest, but I don't wanna spoil da series for ya.

"I give dis cahtoon a 10 outta 10 (so far). It's absolutely breath-takin' and it's something ya gotta see for yaself! Sorry ta cut da review short, but dere'll be more of me in duh next review. I'm Meowth and I'm signin' off!"

* * *

**Well, that was shorter than expected. But, whatever. Personally, I too thought Primal was amazing; from what we have from it anyways. I'm glad Meowth enjoyed it. At least it's something other than those nasty nude-shows he plays when he thinks I can't hear them. I also can't believe I saw Meowth cry.**

**"Shuddup! I wasn't cryin'!"**

**Whatever! Anyway, Meowth and I hope to see you in the next review. (And hopefully get this guy out of my home.)**


End file.
